


Sul Dovere, L'Amore, E Il Sacrificio

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Translation, accenni a possibile/futura infedeltà ma non succede nulla
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non mi ha detto nulla di specifico, solo qualcosa come: 'per tutto c'è un prezzo, Arthur, e conseguenze. Se decidi per questa strada, avrai il tuo erede, ma il prezzo... Le conseguenze... Ti pentirai di avere questo bambino, Arthur. Questo è certo'. Poi mi ha solo detto di pensare bene a cosa voglio e a cosa posso sacrificare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sul Dovere, L'Amore, E Il Sacrificio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Duty, And Love, And Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653362) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Prima fiction in assoluto per me in questo fandom...  
> Grazie mille a [](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rei_hino88**](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/) e [](http://mkbdiapason.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mkbdiapason.livejournal.com/)**mkbdiapason**  per avermi appoggiato e aver letto anche se questo non è esattamente il loro fandom :) siete mitiche

Merlin è seduto, e fissa in modo assente il fuoco che scoppietta nel camino, quando Arthur entra nella stanza.

Arthur si ferma, schiena appoggiata alle porte chiuse, e sospira.

Questa situazione è già andata avanti abbastanza. Non la sopporta più. Tanto per iniziare non è stata una sua idea, quindi perché deve subire questo spettacolo ogni notte?

Lo sapeva, lo _sapeva_ che sarebbe andata così, anche se Merlin lo ha rassicurato varie volte che non sarebbe successo.  
Ma conosce Merlin, lo conosce da anni ormai, e ha saputo con assoluta certezza - sì, lo ha saputo sin da quell'esatto, dannato, momento in cui quell'idea assurda ha lasciato la bocca di Merlin - che le cose sarebbero diventate proprio così: instabili, a pezzi, dolorosamente non dette, sospese tra di loro come un macigno e solo... Solo... Solo immensamente _dolorose_.  
Mai, mai, sin dal loro litigio per la magia di Merlin, quando ogni cosa, ogni piccolo segreto e azione è uscita allo scoperto, hanno parlato così poco - o per nulla - l'un con l'altro. E questo non è accettabile. Per niente. Faranno questo assieme o non lo faranno per nulla. Tutto verrà fermato adesso.  
Camelot non ha bisogno di questo da loro, da _lui_. Non ne ha bisogno. È suo dovere, ma a questo prezzo... A questo prezzo, sa che perderà Merlin prima o poi nel futuro. Questo è sicuro, come era sicuro quando ha scoperto la magia di Merlin, che Merlin non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Mai.  
È stata una sensazione, una convinzione profonda, una fede, che nulla avrebbe potuto scuotere.

Può già vedere dove questo porterà nel suo futuro, nel suo futuro non così distante: sì, Merlin rimarrà suo fedele servitore, ma qualcosa, qualcosa di significativo, qualcosa di importante, qualcosa di _vitale_ , sarà distrutto per sempre. La loro fiducia l'uno nell'altro, la loro relazione semplice e profonda sarà perduta.  
E sicuramente Arthur riuscirà a continuare a essere Re di Camelot, ma sarà più difficile, così tanto più difficile, e lo sforzo si vedrà, e tutti sapranno, e... E che cosa di...

_No, smettila di pensare così. Non è ancora successo. Non ancora. C'è ancora tempo._

Arthur chiude gli occhi per un momento, volendo tutte quelle immagini, tutte quelle predizioni, fuori dalla sua mente. Non può pensare a come tentare di comunicare con Merlin, mentre questi pensieri corrono nella sua testa. Deve concentrarsi sul presente.  
Fa un respiro profondo. Non sa perché, ma situazioni come questa - ma questo, questo è mai successo prima? - richiedono più forza di volontà e di carattere delle battaglie di guerra. In queste battaglie c'è troppo, troppo in gioco.

Con tutta la calma che Arthur riesce a raccogliere dopo giorni, _giorni_ , di silenzio ed estraniamento dal suo amante, apre gli occhi e comincia a camminare verso di lui.

Si ferma dietro a Merlin.  
Arthur non pensa di essere stato particolarmente silenzioso, ma sembra che Merlin non abbia ancora notato la sua presenza. Sta ancora fissando il fuoco, senza vedere.  
Arthur sente come se il suo cuore fosse stato stritolato senza pietà.

Questo _non_ è il modo in cui le cose procederanno. Si rifiuta assolutamente. Non può accettarlo.

Con il cuore che batte a mille, si piega verso Merlin, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita dell'altro uomo e appoggia il mento sulla spalla di Merlin.  
Merlin si irrigidisce immediatamente al suo tocco. Il cuore di Arthur soffre un po' di più alla reazione di Merlin. Sono già a questo punto?

Con le labbra che accarezzano leggermente l'orecchio di Merlin, sussurra ciò che lo assilla da giorni.

"Merlin" dice dolcemente. "Cosa c'è?"

Se è possibile, Merlin si irrigidisce ancora di più alle sue parole. E in quel momento Arthur sa che anche risolvere questo sarà difficile.

"Non dovrebbe essere da qualche altra parte?" dice, sottovoce, quasi al punto di rottura. Poi, si schiarisce la gola, e, più sicuro, aggiunge: "Sire."

Il titolo è come un pugno nello stomaco per Arthur. Fino ad adesso, hanno discusso questa situazione come una coppia, come partner.

_Questo non va affatto bene._

Arthur pensa furiosamente, ma fa un respiro profondo prima di continuare. Arrabbiarsi non risolverà nulla.  
Ma adesso ha bisogno di mettere un po' di distanza tra di loro. Non è colpa di Merlin, né sua, ma ora la rabbia è lì.  
Libera Merlin della sua presa e fa qualche passo indietro, voltandosi verso il suo letto. Il _loro_ letto.  
Lo fissa per qualche momento e si sente improvvisamente perso.

_Come farò a..._

Una mano sulla sua spalla ferma i suoi pensieri e Arthur si volta.  
Merlin è di fronte a lui, spalle un po' abbassate, la sua postura il contrario della sua solita sicurezza.  
Non appena Arthur lo guarda negli occhi, abbassa lo sguardo e la sua mano lascia la spalla di Arthur.

L'improvvisa sconfitta che tutti quei piccoli gesti urlano è intollerabile.

D'istinto Arthur prende il viso di Merlin tra le mani, incoraggiando l'altro uomo a guardarlo.

Gli occhi di Merlin sono pozze di tristezza, il loro blu vivo affievolito oltre ogni possibile riconoscimento.

"Che c'è, Merlin?"

Ripete. Pensa di sapere quale sia il problema, ma Merlin - entrambi - hanno bisogno di riconoscerlo ad alta voce. Hanno bisogno di iniziare da lì.

Merlin cerca di guardare da qualche altra parte, ma una piccola carezza del pollice di Arthur sulla sua guancia lo fa guardare di nuovo verso Arthur.  
Ora c'è anche tormento.

"Io..." morde il labbro inferiore. Respira. "Io non pensavo che saresti venuto qui."

Il suo tono è così basso che è quasi impossibile da sentire.

Arthur sospira. Quello non è tutto, ma è un inizio.

"Perché lo pensavi?"

Gli occhi di Merlin si allargano, e l'incredulità è facile da vedere.

"Dovresti essere andato da Gwen stanotte, Arthur, non far finta di non sapere."

E all'improvviso, tutta la rabbia verso Merlin per aver suggerito l'idea, per aver detto che è la cosa giusta, per aver tentato di convincerlo anche quando non è d'accordo, torna in superficie e Arthur si stacca da Merlin. Non importa che una parte di lui non voglia lasciar andare Merlin. È d'accordo con la parte che è legittimamente arrabbiata, con la parte che tollera a malapena Merlin per averlo messo in questa situazione, tra l'incudine e il martello.

Non può evitare ciò che dice successivamente.

"Sì, Merlin, so dove dovrei essere! Nel suo letto, come volevi!" esclama con asprezza.

Merlin trasalisce un attimo, e abbassa lo sguardo.

"Lo sai che non lo voglio, Arthur. Come puoi dirlo?" sussurra.

La rabbia di Arthur si sgonfia un poco, ma non va via. Ci sono quasi due settimane di silenzio ed estraniamento per i quali è arrabbiato. Qualche parola sommessa non manderà via il tradimento che ancora sente.

"Come posso dirlo? Prima di tutto è stata una tua idea! Ti ho detto parecchie volte che non è necessario!"

Che non lo voglio.

Ma non dice quest'ultima parte. Si sente già troppo vulnerabile per pronunciare quest'ultima parte.

Gli occhi di Merlin scintillano per un momento a quelle parole. Il fuoco scoppietta improvvisamente in modo più vivido, formando quasi un'aura intorno a lui.  
Arthur può quasi sentire, percepire, _vedere_ , la magia di Merlin sotto la sua pelle, che smania dalla voglia di uscire fuori.  
E anche se non ha mai avuto paura della magia di Merlin, riconosce che questi esempi di magia incontrollata e pura da parte di Merlin sono preoccupanti.  
Merlin deve essere, quindi, molto turbato.

"L'ho proposto per te, Arthur! Per te e per Camelot!" dice, terribilmente quieto.

Arthur lo guarda intensamente e, anche se sa che Merlin sta dicendo quello che pensa sia vero, fa male lo stesso.

"Ti credo quando dici che l'hai proposto per Camelot, Merlin, ma mi fa male quando dici che è anche per me. Considerando... Considerando quello che sta facendo..." fa un respiro. "A noi." aggiunge in un sussurro.

L'espressione di Merlin si addolcisce un poco, ma Arthur può vedere anche fermezza, una profonda determinazione che sa sarà difficile da vincere.

"Hai bisogno di un erede, Arthur. Non puoi negarlo."

Arthur sospira.

"Sì, Merlin, lo so. Non significa, tuttavia, che devo passare per questo per averne uno."

Il suo tono è fermo, ma anche stanco. Questa faccenda è andata avanti a sufficienza.

Merlin gli lancia un'occhiata incredula.

"Arthur" inizia con la sua voce 'ragionevole'. Quanto Arthur odia quando usa quella voce. Non è re da un decennio per sentire ancora quel tono.  
"L'alternativa non è un'opzione. Non quando non hai provato sposando una donna. Camelot, il tuo popolo, non lo accetterà."

Arthur odia sentire tutto questo. Sa che Merlin potrebbe aver ragione, ma sotto sotto sa un'altra cosa. Qualcosa che Merlin non deve aver considerato."

"Non stai considerando l'intera situazione, Merlin. Non ti sei fermato a pensare al futuro."

Merlin sembra confuso ora.

"Cosa intendi?"

E ora è il momento di mostrare tutte le carte sul tavolo.

"Tu sembri pensare che la faccenda sia solo dormire con una donna, sposarla, avere un erede, e tutto sarà a posto, tutto sarà come sempre. Per me e per Camelot, giusto?"

Merlin annuisce in modo riluttante, e Arthur può vedere che è confuso su dove questo discorso sta andando.  
Arthur vorrebbe alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Quanto ingenuo puoi essere, Merlin, davvero?"

Una pausa.

"Niente sarà così semplice. No, niente sarà mai più lo stesso, Merlin. Pensare altrimenti è totalmente stupido."

Si aspetta qualche tipo di replica a questo, ma Merlin sta solo in silenzio.  
Forse deve solo dar voce ad alcune delle sue predizioni di prima.

"Queste due settimane mostrano già come sarà il nostro rapporto, Merlin. Forzato, difficile. Dio, non mi hai parlato in quasi due settimane, temendo questa notte! Non dirmi che le cose miglioreranno dopo che il fatto sarà compiuto, o dopo che avrò sposato Gwen."

Un'altra pausa.

"Non insultare la mia intelligenza dicendo altrimenti. E questo... Questo si vedrà, Merlin. I nostri problemi influenzeranno anche il nostro rapporto pubblico. Tutti lo noteranno, i nobili, i cavalieri... Ah! Penso che anche la gente comune lo noterà. Non sono stupidi, Merlin. Sapranno che qualcosa è successo."

Fa un'altra pausa per vedere se Merlin ha qualcosa da dire, ma sembra congelato sul posto.

"E poi... Poi..." qui la sua voce si ferma in gola, vacilla. Questa è la parte più difficile, ma quella essenziale. "Poi deciderai di andartene, Merlin, lo so. Penserai che è colpa tua, in un modo o nell'altro, e te ne andrai, pensando che la tua partenza risolverà tutto, migliorerà tutto."

Merlin ora apre bocca, come per negare.

Arthur scuote la testa.

"Sai che succederà, Merlin." dice prima che Merlin possa dire qualcosa. Poi va per la cosa che sa farà ascoltare Merlin ancora di più.

"Morgana è preoccupata, Merlin. Non mi ha detto nulla di esplicito sul fatto che te ne andrai, ma mi ha detto abbastanza per farmi voler fermare tutto questo."

Merlin sembra confuso da questo.

"Ma... Ma due settimane fa era d'accordo! Ha detto che sarebbe andato bene!" urla quasi.

A questo, Arthur si avvicina a Merlin e poggia le mani sulle sue spalle per calmarlo.  
Quando lo stregone lo guarda, parla di nuovo.

"Stava parlando come una delle parti coinvolte, Merlin. Non ha avuto un sogno su tutto questo fino a tre notti fa. All'inizio non voleva parlarne, sono stati Gwen e Lancelot a venire da me per convincerla a parlare. Erano molto preoccupati."

Merlin deglutisce.

"Cosa ti ha detto?"

Arthur guarda altrove per un momento. Gli occhi di Merlin sono troppo intensi. Ma poi raccoglie il suo coraggio e incatena il suo sguardo con quello di Merlin.

"Non mi ha detto nulla di specifico, solo qualcosa come: 'per tutto c'è un prezzo, Arthur, e conseguenze. Se decidi per questa strada, avrai il tuo erede, ma il prezzo... Le conseguenze... Ti pentirai di avere questo bambino, Arthur. Questo è certo'. Poi mi ha solo detto di pensare bene a cosa voglio e a cosa posso sacrificare."

Smette di parlare e il silenzio nella stanza è assoluto. Anche il fuoco sembra silenzioso. Arthur può solo sentire il sangue nelle sue orecchie, il battere del suo cuore.  
Merlin lo sta ancora completamente guardando, non dicendo nulla. La sua mente sembra lontanissima.  
Poi fa due passi verso Arthur e si piega finché la sua fronte tocca la spalla di Arthur.  
Le sue braccia circondano lentamente la vita di Arthur, come preoccupate di un rifiuto.

Arthur non si fa scrupoli e abbraccia Merlin con forza. Respira profondamente, il profumo di Merlin che lo circonda. Quanto gli è mancato tutto questo!

Stanno in silenzio per non sanno quanto tempo, semplicemente esistendo assieme.

"Quindi..." dice Merlin, voce smorzata dal tessuto della maglia di Arthur. Arthur può comunque sentire la presa in giro nella voce. Lo fa sorridere.  
"Non ci sarà un Cretino II, quindi, a correre nel castello."

Arthur sa che dovrebbe tentare di trovare una risposta appropriata, ma è solo troppo felice.

"No, non ci sarà." dice, e la voce gli si ferma in gola.

Non sa perché, ma quella semplice constatazione lo riempe di troppe emozioni... Amore e sollievo sopra tutte.  
Merlin deve aver percepito quanto è scosso, perché si tira un attimo indietro, ancora nel suo abbraccio, per guardarlo.  
Accarezza la sua guancia con una mano.

"Io... Arthur, mi dispiace. Davvero... Non avrei dovuto..."

Arthur lo ferma con un bacio, una semplice pressione di labbra contro labbra. Confortante, rassicurante.

"Lo so." dice, quasi ancora nel bacio.

Poi sorride.

"Solo ammetti che per una volta il Re Saggio aveva ragione." dice con un sorriso compiaciuto.

Merlin ride, una vera risata che Arthur non sente da settimane.

"Mmm..." sta ancora ridendo. "Forse..."

Arthur lo bacia ancora, ma questa volta il bacio non rimane casto per molto. Sono stati distanti per troppo tempo.

"Mmm..." Merlin dice tra i baci. "Dovremmo..."

Arthur si tira un attimo indietro. Sa che Merlin non si concentrerà su di loro finché non avrà detto ciò che vuole.

"Cosa?" dice, un po' esasperato.

Merlin semplicemente lo guarda un momento, un po' di incredulità sul suo viso.

"Arthur, dobbiamo informare Gwen! Non credo che, prima di venire qui, tu le abbia detto qualcosa, giusto?"

Arthur lo fissa solo per un momento e poi vuole colpirsi la testa.  
Ovviamente non è andato da Gwen! Non vuole pensare da quanto tempo lei lo stia aspettando.

Si stacca in modo riluttante da Merlin.

"Devo andare da lei, per spiegare."

Merlin gli dà un bacio veloce.

"Penso che dovremmo andare entrambi da lei e spiegare a lei e a Morgana e a Lancelot. Sono stati tutti e tre molto comprensivi. Sarebbe maleducato non spiegare."

Arthur geme sottovoce. Si stava già immaginando una lunga serata - e notte - con Merlin, a iniziare da adesso.

Merlin ride.

"Oh, non fare il bambino!" dice. "Dovresti guardare al lato positivo!"

Arthur gli lancia un'occhiata incredula.

"E sarebbe? Passare un po' di ore con i nostri cari amici a parlare di quanto stupido _tu_ sia stato?"

Merlin solo sorride e i suoi occhi sono il blu più chiaro e intenso che Arthur abbia visto da un po'. Il suo respiro si ferma in gola. Non vuole lasciare la sua stanza adesso.

"Morgana non ti spellerà vivo visto che Gwen non sposerà qualcuno che non è lei o Lancelot!"

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 4 Ottobre 2010


End file.
